Not What You Expected
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Ishida asks Ichigo over one boring Saturday afternoon. After a somewhat awkward confession Ishida practically jumps Ichigo. For the sensitive readers, this is probably considered RAPE. Read on with caution. UPDATED.
1. The Beginning

**UPDATE: IF YOU WANT AN UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1, PLEASE REFER TO CHAPTER 5. CHAPTERS 2-4 WILL COME LATER AS CHAPTERS 6-8.**

Boredom: Chapter 1of 4

(Kurosaki Place: Ichigos Room)

Ichigo sat staring at the computer screen in front of him. He was trying to do his home work but couldn't concentrate. There was something on his mind. It had been bothering him now for several days. He was lonely and he needed something but couldn't figure out what. _Damnnit I'm bored. I can't concentrate on my home work and there's nothing else to do._ He jumped when he heard the phone ring next to him. He picked it up and answered, "Kurosaki residence, Ichigo speaking."

"Kuraosaki," It was Ishida's voice on the end of the line, "Can you come over? I need help with something."

"Help you? Why should I?" He grumped. He hated Ishida even though he had been helpful when they had gone to Soul Society. "Call Chad."

"Kurosaki," He sounded angry, and maybe a little...anxious? "You're the only person that can help me with this. I'll do your homework if you help me."

"Ishida that's something either a grade school or Middle school kid would say. I can do my own." Irritably Ichigo agreed to come over, "Fine I'll come over. When do want me to be there?"

"As soon as you can." With that Ishida hung up.

_What's with him?_ Ichigo thought to himself. When he stood up he finally took notice he was still in his PJ's. With a sigh he grabbed a loose fitting pair of black pants and a short sleeve black and red t-shirt. He quickly put them on and shut of the computer with his incomplete homework still running. _Shit! I wasn't done with that! Oh well. I'll just redo it when I get home._ He sighed. Today just wasn't his day.

He walked down the stairs, being greeted by almost getting kicked in the face by his overly excitable father. "Good Morning Ichigo!" He boomed, "Or should I say after noon? Do you know what time it is?"

"Udasai.(1) It's still to early to listen to you rambling." Ichigo muttered hotly. "Karin, Yuzu, I leave dad in you hands. I'm going over to Ishidas in a couple of minutes."

"WHAT? Your leaving that oaf with us? That is _so_ not cool Nii(2)-san(3)." A young girl yelled from behind the open fridge door."

"Karin you're so cruel to your papa." Their dad cried.

"How long will you be gone for?" A timid voice asked from the top of the steps. You could barely hear the girl as she came down the steps. She stopped on the last step and waited patiently for an answer.

"Depends. Ishida needs help with something. Who knows how long _that_ will take." He ruffled her hair and she laughed lightly.

"Please try and be back for dinner."

"Will do. Karin I trust you to make sure Dad doesn't do anything crazy." He walked out the front door and headed down the street toward Ishida's house. He hurried because he wanted to know what Ishida wanted him so desperately for.

(Ishida's House. Living Room.)

"Ichigo please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can wait for you! My heart throbs for you. My body longs for your touch!" Ishida said to himself. He jumped when he heard a loud knock at his front door. He walked over but before he opened it, he took a deep breath before answering. When he opened the door, Ichigo stood there, tall, dark and lonely. Ishida smiled and said, "Come on in. Make your self comfortable."

Ichigo came in and removed his shoes before walking into the living room to sit on the couch. This was the first time he had been to the guys house and he muttered under his breath, "Rich bastard." The living room was spacious and beautiful. Three fourths of the walls were windows and the windows them selves were covered in expensive silk curtains. On the fourth wall, there were some pictures but it was mostly occupied by a large book shelf. His floor was covered in a black/white/red carpet and the furniture was black. "Nice place you have." Ichigo stated just to try to get things moving.

Ishida sat down in one of the leather chairs and said, "Thanks. Have a seat." Once Ichigo was seated, Ishida got up and asked, before disappearing into the kitchen, "Want anything to eat? Drink?"

"No thanks. So what did you call me over for? You said you needed help."

Ishida poked his head around the corner to stare at the guy sitting on his couch. He went back to doing what he was doing before he answered, "I'll tell you in just a sec. Let me finish this really quick." He walked back into the living room and sat across from Ichigo. He stared the boy up and down. Every curve, every muscle, was perfect. His shocking orange hair looked, and probably felt, like silk. Just looking at him made Ishida want him even more.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Ichigo said getting irritated. "Or are you going to tell me what I came over to help with?"

_Ichigo if I told you what I want so badly, you'd hate me even more. I want your body. Your lips pressed to mine. You body holding me to the bed. I want you hair in my face. I want this all! I want you. Nobody, nothing else. You are what I want most._ Ishida felt a nervous desire to just go over and sit on the couch next to Ichigo and start kissing him. He wanted it so badly but he tried hard to hold himself back. "Kurosaki..." he started, "What would you do, if you wanted to tell some one that you like them but you were worried about what they'd say?"

Ichigo furrowed his brow. _Why the hell are you asking me?_ He thought. "How the hell would I know? I've never told anyone I've like them before. Well besides Rukia anyway."

Ishida looked down sadly. _I figured as much that he would say that. _"O.K then what would you do if some one told you that they liked you?"

_What the hells will all the questions? Weird ones no less. I have to answer or he'll keep staring at me like he's going to hurt me if I don't. _"I don't know. I would probably be shocked. I look so cruel and stuff so it would be a surprise if any one could like me." Ichigo leaned back against the couch and crossed one leg over the other.

"O.K. What if the person that liked you wasn't a girl? It was a guy? What would you do then?"

"O.K, first off what the hells with all the questions? Secondly I don't know what I'd do. I would probably tell them they were crazy and need to get a life. Also, I'm bored. If you don't want me to help you, the I'm going home. Though on second thought, you haven't even told me what you needed help with yet."

Ishida stood up and walked over to stand next to Ichigo. He looked down and said, "Ichigo, I love you. I want you, your body. I want _everything_." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Ishida sat down next to him and put his finger to the other boys lips. His other hand he laid gently on Ichigos chest. "Ichigo, give me your body."

Translations:

- Shut up

2-3. Nii-san- Older brother


	2. New Feelings

New Feelings: Chapter 2 of 3

Ichigo turned to face Ishida. When he did, he found himself locking lips with Ishida. He tried to gasp because of surprise but couldn't. Ishida wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigos neck. Ichigo struggled, trying to get away. Even though he tried to get away, for some reason he felt the strange sensation to stay. Maybe this was the excitement he had been looking for? _Wait! This isn't right!What am I thinking? Another dude wants to make out with me and here I am lip locked with him!_ Ichigo pressed hard against the others chest trying to get Ishida to let go of him. When he finally let go Ishida whispered quietly into Ichigos ear, "That's it. I knew you would be good Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo shuddered. Ishida's hands traveled up his sides. With out much resistance from Ichigo, Ishida had removed Kurosakis shirt. It it the ground without even the slightest rustle or sound. Ichigo now sat shirtless in front of Ishida. Ishida felt a twinge of pain from his hard and erect privates. The perfect body he had pictured was even better in reality. It was perfectly sculpted. His hard six pack and his bi and triceps stood out even more. _This is the moment I've been waiting for for so long. For this moment. I have have lived for this. I was never noticed by him until high school and now he sits here half naked before me. Oh there are so many things I want to do to him but I can't. _"What do you mean you knew I'd be good? Did you plan to do this to me? Is it a joke? I bet there are cameras hiding somewhere and you're going to take pictures and bring them to school to show everyone. That's pathetic. You already get enough attention and you need even more."

Ishida looked hurt. "Why? Why won't you believe me when I say I love you? I have from the moment we first met. I know that I'm a Quincy and that I'm supposed to hate all Shinigami(4) demo(5), I can't help it." With that, he pushed the stunned Ichigo with force onto the couch. He way lying down on his back so Ishida made a bridge with him over his body. He leaned down to kiss him. Ichigo tried to look away but couldn't. Instead he lifted his head to meet Ishida's. He couldn't believe what he was doing. This was wrong. He was a guy and so was the person he was kissing. Ishida removed his lips and started to lick Ichigo's ear and along the nape of his neck.

He smiled when he heard the small moans coming from him. Ishida started his slow descent down the boys body. He stopped at the nipples and began to suck on it. Ichigo arched his back. His body wanted so badly to refuse the tounge. His brain told him to kick the boy, punch him rip his hair out. Just about anything but he couldn't do anything. This was a new pleasure. His body also wanted to feel the touch of another person on it. Be it female, or regrettably, male. Ishida had started to descend again. He stopped at his navel and looked at him, Are you ready for this? Ichigo?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?! What ever you're going to do it's nasty. Are you purposely trying to gross me out? Are you so desperate as to do it with another man?!"

Ishida smiled playfully. Ichigo growled and the growl half way through became a moan, as Ishida unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. The guy had started to gently rub it up and down making Ichigo squirm in what he hoped was disgust but he was no longer sure. "I want you so badly to be mine but you won't let me get close." He rubbed a little harder and a little faster making Ichigo arch his back again. "You don't understand the feelings of other people because you're so caught up in your own problems in your own little world." Ishida stopped rubbing and took two fingers and pushed them into Ichigo and started to rub there instead. Ichigo screamed in pain. "You're so tight Ichi. Loosen up a little." Ichigo glared at him.

"You're friggen' trying to rape me and you tell me to loosen up? And don't give some damn pet name. Ichi? What the hell kind of name is that?" Ichigo tried to claw at the guys face but Ishida moved his face back just in time.

"Alright then if you won't loosen up if I try with my fingers..." He unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off and his boxers soon after followed. He was now sitting naked on top of Ichigo. He sat across Ichigos midsection, with one leg on either side of his body. He pushed his inside Ichigo and started to move back and forth. Soft moans came from the boy. "Come on. Be loud. Call my name. No one but me can hear you." He moved a little faster.

Ichigo gripped Ishidas muscular arms and yelled, "Ishida. Ishida. ISHIDA!" Before he could stop he came and white sticky goo slid off of Ishida's chest.

Ishida and Ichigo were both sweating. Ishida fell over and landed on top of Ichigo. They could feel each other breathing hard. Once their breathing pace was back to normal, Ishida instantly started kissing Ichigo. He let his tounge travel on Ichigos bottom lip and then with out waiting for permission, forced it inside his mouth. He gasped. With time the kiss became much more passionate. Soon, both out of breath they fell back onto the couch. (Well they were already there but you know what I mean!)

They sat there for a minute before Ichigo, forcefully pushed Ishida off of him. He landed with a loud thunk on the ground. Ichigo grabbed his clothes, quickly put them on, before he stormed out of Ishidas house.

Ishida was still on the ground. He was in a state of shock and just sat there for a minute. When he stood up he flinched a little because of the sharp pain he had in the back of his head. "(6) Gomenasai Ichigo. Gomenasai. I love you so much but I don't want to hurt you." Tears started to form but not because of the pain. He wasn't sure why he was crying he just was.

Translations:

4.Shinigami- Death Gods

5.Demo- but

6.Gomenasai- A kind of formal "I'm sorry"


	3. The End

The End: Chapter 3 of 4

(Ichigo Running Back Home From Ishida's)

Ichigo ran like the wind from Ishida's house. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. When he got home he ran up the stairs before anyone could stop him and slammed the door shut. He was breathing hard again from running so fast. He walked over to his bed and fell onto it. He put his arm over his eyes to block out the light and so he could think properly. All he knew was that he was confused. He wasn't sure why Ishida had kissed him he just had. Ichigo put his other hand gently to his lips and could still faintly feel Ishida's pressed to his. He sighed and sat up. Just this one incident was going to make things hard for him but...

His train of thought was broken when he heard Yuzu cry up to him, "Ichigo! Time for dinner."

"I'll be down there in a minute!" Standing up he took one last glance at himself in his length mirror on the back of his door. With that he walked down the steps and started a normal conversation with his family.

(The Next Day: School)

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo turned when he heard Inoue's voice.

_Damn she's hot! That chest! I want it. I want them SO badly! _"Oh Inoue. Hi."

"I know this seems stupid to ask but want to walk to school together?" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes making it immpossible for him to say no.

"Yeah, sure... I guess."

She gave him a large cresent moon smile and linked one of her arms around Ichigos. "Where were you yesterday? I tried calling but your family said you weren't there and didn't know where you were."

"Sorry about that." He felt nervous as the scene came back from the previous day of Ishida on top of him. "I was hanging out at Ishida's"

"Really? I called there too but no one picked up." Inoue looked up at me, confused.

_Damnnit! Ishida did you go and unplug all those god damn phones??? Ergh! Damn YOU! _He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess he unplugged them."

"Hmm. That's questionable. He never unplugs it. Unless it's... well you know. _Special_ company?"

He shuddered. That was the LAST thing he wanted to know about Ishida. "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Of course." She corked brightly. "It must be something important. Or perhaps naughty?" The last train of thought was very quiet and Ichigo just barely caught it.

"I heard that last comment and in a way it was VERY naughty. Ishida has this secret that only I might not have known until now but..." He took a deep breath, ready to tell Inoue everything that had happened before he felt a warm, male, hand clamp over his mouth.

"Ah, Ishida-san! Good morning!"

Without much enthusiasm in his voice Ishida answered back lightly, "Good morning to you to Inoue-san. Would you mind if I stole Ichigo away from you for a few minutes?"

"Sure go ahead. I just wanted to ask him something but it can wait till later." She let go of his arm and scampered off to find Tatsuki and Chiziru.

"What were you thinking Ichigo?!" Ishida said louder than needed.

"What do you care? And don't talk to me like nothing happened asshole." Ichigo said, turing away from hm and starting to walk away.

"Wait! Come with me!" Ishida grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the school. From inside the school he dragged him to the boys locker room and pushed him inside.

Ichigo landed with a loud _thunk _against one of the lockers. _Damn that hurt!_ He wanted so badly to yell that but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Ishida took his hand and grabbed Ichigo's wrist and trapped him against the locker. "I told you I wanted your body. What more do I have to explain to you? I love you, and I don't give a damn if you love me back. Tell me, what else do I have to explain?"

Ichigo stared him straight in the face and said, "What more huh. Why the hell did you choose me? I din't talk to you till highschool and I've known you since at least middle. So why the change all of a sudden?"

"There has been no change. You were so caught up in your own world of the high and mighty not to notice until I told you straight out." With out letting Ichigo answer him with a snide remark he shoved his mouth against his, lip-locking them once again.

This time Ichigo ddn't fight it. His body longed for the touch so badly he couldn't move. His eyes closed slowly as Ishida continued to passionently kiss him. He didn't know why this was happening. Why it felt so good to be kissed by another dude.

(Class Room 3rd period)

Inoue came up to Ichigo and tapped him lightly on his shoulder. "Ichigo-kun, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Ichigo came out of the trance he was in and said, "Huh? What? Oh, yeah. About that, it really wasn't important so don't worry about it. You were needing to ask something too before Ishida rudely inturrupted." He glared at the Quincy's back.

"Oh right." She smiled brightly. "Did you know that Ishida is in love with you?"

Ichigo almost fell off his chair in shock. _So some one else really did know. So why the hell did he wait so long to tell me about it?! _He coughed lightly be fore saying, "Uh, yeah. He told me a couple of days ago over the phone." He hated lying but he didn't want Inoue to know the truth.

"Oh. I was really surprised. I never saw Ishida as the gay type but oh well. Have a nice rest of the day!" She turned and walked off to go talk to Chad.

_I have to talk to him after school! _The 4th period bell rang and Ichigo gathered his things and walked out of school.

I hope you all enjoyed this part! Sorry it's so long and it took so long to update! I've been grounded!


	4. One Last Dance

One Last Dance: Chapter 4 of 4

Ichigo waited patiently by the gate of school for Ishida. According to Ichigo he was taking forever! _God what the hell is he doing!?_ He leaned against the cold brick wall and stared off into space.

Meanwhile inside, Ishida stared out the window of the class room, wondering what he should do when he got home. He had really pissed Ichigo off so there was no way he could call him. Someone interrupted his train of thought. "Ishida-kun? I think Kurosaki-kun is waiting for you by the gate."

He looked up and saw Orihime standing over his desk. "What? Oh. Thanks Inoue-san but probably not. I kind of pissed him off this morning."

"Well maybe you should go and see if he's waiting for you? Most of the students have already left except for the clubs and he's still standing there waiting."

Ishida sighed. Maybe she was right. What if he wasn't waiting though? _Screw it. I'll go see if he really is waiting for me. If he isn't then I'll just go home. _He stood up and grabbed his backpack. "Thanks Inoue-san. See you tomorrow!"

She smiled and waved bye as he walked away. "Yep! See you tomorrow!" _Good luck Ishida!_

Ishida walked slowly towards the waiting Ichigo. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but wanted to know what the guy wanted. "Um, Ichigo?" He taped the boy lightly on the shoulder.

Ichigo jumped by turned to look at Ishida. He smiled sadly. "There you are. I was wondering when you were coming out. Come with me. I need to talk to you." He started to walk away with Ishida close behind.

_Inoue was right. He was waiting for me. _Ishida was walking with his head down but stummbled backwards when he suddenly hit something hard. He looked up. Ichigo had stopped walking. "Um, yes? What did you need to talk about Kurosaki?"

With a sigh Ichigo turned and stared Ishida in the face. "I know you like me and all, but... Well you see, the thing is, I alreadykind of like someone else. A female more accuratly. So I'm sorry." As one last final good-bye, Ichigo gently kissed Ishida on the lips then turned and walked away.

Ishida for a minute just stood there stunned. Not saying or doing anything. As much as wanted to yell out to Kurosaki "WAIT!" he couldn't find the voice to bring himself to do it. He wanted so much to run after the other boy but found that his legs were weak and jelly-like. At that moment he knew that his wish to be with Kurosaki would never be fulfilled. It's just the way things were.

(Ichigo's House:Room)

Ichigo sat quietly on the end of his bed. He had lied to Ishida but didn't want to believe that he really liked another guy. He would never again see Ishida in the same way. His life was as good as ruined. Ichigo one last time pressed his fingers to his lips still feeling Ishida's there, before laying down on his bed and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 1 Rewrite

**REMINDER: THIS IS _NOT_ A NEW CHAPTER. THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL! (MEANING IT'S EDITED AND CHANGED SOME.)**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Ichigo found himself staring blankly at the computer screen in front of him. He had a paper half written and he was trying hard to finish it but found that he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering back to a little problem at the back of his mind. He hadn't quite figured out exactly what the problem was but it was troublesome. What irritated him more was that it was an ongoing issue. He'd been thinking about it nonstop for days now He figured that it was probably just that he was lonely. He was bored and had nothing to do. He needed someone, or something, to entertain him.

Sighing in irritation he leaned forward and rested his head on his hand. The clock above him continued to tick away happily, unaware of Ichigo's predicament. The only other noise was that of the _tap-tapping_ of the mechanical pencil Ichigo had picked up and was tapping against the desk. _Seriously. I need to find better ways of spending my Saturday afternoons. _He thought bitterly. Just as it crossed his mind, the phone next to him let out a shrill ring. Startled, Ichigo reached out and picked it up. Bringing it to his ear he said, "Kurosaki residence. This is Ichigo."

A voice Ichigo hadn't been expecting replied, his tone calm, "Kurosaki." This surprised Ichigo greatly, as the Quincy never called him unless it was an urgent matter. The next question was what surprised him the most though. "Are you available today? I wanted some help on something and figured you wouldn't mind."

Ichigo remained silent for a moment before replying back coldly, "Just as Chad."

"I'm afraid this is really only something that _you _can help me with."

"And what makes you think I'd want to help you? I don't care if you were useful during Rukia's rescue." Ichigo leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. "I'm busy today anyway."

"Is that so?" Ishida sounded almost hurt by the words but he masked it well. For a few minutes he said nothing but when he spoke again he spoke in a much quieter manner. "If you could spare me even an hour of your time today-"

"I already told you I'm busy." Ichigo interrupted, tempted to hang up the phone. He stopped cold when Ishida's next words came out.

With a pleading voice Ishida continued, "Please, Kurosaki. Just an hour of your time. This is really something only you can help me with!"

The frozen icicle known as Ichigo was beginning to melt. It's not that he hated the kid. In fact he thought he was pretty cool on some occasions. It was just that Ichigo didn't really want to go through all the effort of going down to his house only to have it be something little. That was just too much effort. On the other hand he knew he would feel like an ass if he didn't go. Ishida was pretty much begging him and if it had come down to that, obviously it was something important.

The silence over the phone became deafening as Ichigo weighed his options. He really was bored and going over to Ishida's would, hopefully, cure his boredom for a few hours. On the other hand, going there meant he had to leave the comfort of his own home which sounded unpleasant. Sighing he rubbed his eyes, hoping it would make his choice easier. It didn't. The only definite conclusion he came to was, that if he didn't go, he'd look like a complete jerk. Especially after the kid had reduced himself to begging for an hour of Ichigo's time. That had to be painful for the prideful Quincy.

Clearing his throat Ichigo finally agreed. "Fine. But only an hour. No more than that. When exactly did you want me there?" When he was met with silence he almost thought that Ishida had hung up on him. Just as he was about to end the call, Ishida spoke up once more.

"Preferably as soon as possible." Without waiting for a response, the bespectacled teen hung up, leaving Ichigo hanging.

As if in a daze Ichigo held onto the phone until it started beeping angrily in protest at him. Shaking his head, the orange-haired child stood and put the phone back in the cradle. _As soon as possible he says. What kind of time frame is that? _As he thought this he pressed the power button on his computer, watching as it powered down. Just as the screen went black, Ichigo realized that he hadn't saved his half-written paper. _Shit. I was almost done with it too. Damn it. I guess I'll just have to rewrite it when I get back later tonight. _Sighing he glanced at the clock. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't realized that it had gotten fairly late and he only just remembered that he was still in his pajamas.

Without pushing his desk chair in Ichigo made his way over to his dresser and randomly pulled open in a drawer. From inside he produced a pair of loose black pants. Closing the first one, Ichigo pulled opened another drawer below the first one and produced a red and white striped shirt. Throwing it over his shoulder, Ichigo stripped down to his boxers. He then proceeded to pull his pants up, nearly loosing his balance as he did so. After that was accomplished, he threw his shirt on the bed and pulled his white wife beater over his head and threw it to the side. Once more he picked up the shirt he discarded and pulled it over himself. Smoothing it out, Ichigo left his room and head down towards his kitchen.

As he came down the stairs, he was greeted with a near kick to the face by his over-excited father. Dodging it, he continued into the dining room where Yuzu sat at the table, reading. He guessed that Karin was in the kitchen, fixing herself something to eat. Without sitting Ichigo announced, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm going out for awhile. I don't know when I'll be home. That also means I'm leaving dad in your hands..." The last bit was added as an afterthought. "Make sure nothing is destroyed."

"That's no way to talk about your own father!" Isshin said as a fake tear rolled down his cheek.

Ichigo shrugged and made his way towards the door that led to the entry way. "If you didn't act like a child, I wouldn't have to make such remarks. Oh, and I'll be at Ishida's. Just call my cell phone if you need anything. I shouldn't be gone more than two hours."

It was only then that any protest was made. The less timid of the two twins said angrily, "You're really going to leave him with us? You can't be serious!"

In the background Isshin cried, "You're so cruel to papa, Karin!"

Ichigo just shrugged again. "You'll be fine, I'm sure." He reached out for the door handle when the other of his two sisters spoke up.

"Ichi-nii. When do you plan on being home?" Yuzu closed her book and set it down softly on the kitchen table. "Should I make enough dinner for you?"

"I'm not sure Yuzu. I'll call on my way back home if I think I'll make it." Ichigo smiled at her and waved before walking out the door, closing it behind him. In the entryway he slipped on his shoes before leaving the house.

He took his time getting to Ishida's apartment. His feet guided him there naturally, therefore it gave him time to think. He thought about his time in Soul Society; he thought about the first time he'd met Ishida; and he most definitely thought about how he might not have been able to rescue Rukia if Ishida hadn't been there for him. All these things, though, didn't make him dislike the teen any less. Ishida was still a rather large thorn in Ichigo's side, though Ichigo was slightly reluctant to openly admit it. Finally he came to the rather over bearing complex. He had to quickly remind himself of the apartment number before stepping inside.

Elsewhere, Ishida's mind was raging as he waited for his fellow teen to arrive. Thoughts he had been secretly stashing away thrashed inside his head, waiting to just burst forth. He pushed them back though as he waited impatiently at his front door. He tried to take a calming breath, causing him to only worry more. _What will he think when he arrives, only to find out that I've lied? He'll probably scream at me before storming around. Kurosaki doesn't really think first, after all. _As he paced, a loud knock came at his door. Startled he stood there like a deer in headlights. When another quick succession of knocks came, Ishida snapped himself out of it and opened the door. It revealed a rather mean looking teenager, dressed in a form fitting shirt and some baggy pants. Despite himself Ishida couldn't help commenting, "You look like you just climbed out of bed."

"Who's to say I hadn't?" Ichigo retorted, crossing his arms and frowning. "I came here to help so let's get on with it. I told Yuzu I'd be home in time for dinner."

Ishida shrugged in reply and pushed his glasses up his nose. "It was only an observation, Kurosaki. Now if you'd please..." He stepped aside before ushering the orange haired boy inside. "We'll talk in the living room." The Quincy shut his front door and then led him through his home and into the living room where he plopped himself down on one end of the couch, gesturing for Ichigo to do the same on the opposite end. When the boys had gotten comfortable Ishida cleared his throat before beginning slowly, calculating Ichigo's reaction to every word. "I may have... Lied... when I asked you over today."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes but remained silent.

"It was only a white lie of course. Nothing that would hurt either of us. It's just that... Well... I have a rather delicate matter to discuss with you. Well, that I would_ like_ to discuss with you." Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose again, hoping his voice sounded calmer than he felt. It was like time had slowed down for him, right at that moment and thin beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"You couldn't have talked over the phone?" Ichigo asked indignantly, his brow furrowing further.

Ishida shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is a conversation best had face to face. Before we go any further though, would you like anything to drink? Water? Juice? Soda?" Slowly he stood, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"No thanks." Ichigo replied icily, watching the raven-haired child move towards his kitchen.

Ishida simply nodded. In his kitchen, he took his time preparing himself something to drink. He had found it so much harder than he'd imagined. Things were definitely not going as planned. When he found that he could stall no longer he brought his drink with him back into the living room. Instead of placing himself back on the couch, he chose instead to sit in the chair, adjacent to the couch. Somehow he felt.. Safer... At this distance. He felt there was less chance he'd do something drastic.

Setting his glass down on a coaster, Ishida stared calmly at the other boy for a minute or two, noticing that, unlike most, Ichigo didn't squirm under his watchful eyes. Finally, after taking a swig of his drink drink, Ishida asked casually, "Kurosaki. What would you do if someone told you that they... Liked you?"

Ichigo stared back at him briefly before replying, his scowl still firmly in place, "I don't know. Depends on who it is, and what they've done to me in the past. I may or may not want to be friends."

Realizing he'd misunderstood, Ishida shook his head and restated the question. "That's not quite what I meant. What would you do if someone told you that they loved you?"

A blank look overcame Ichigo. The expression slowly melted into one of confusion, and then once more into a sort of angered bewilderment. "I have no idea, Ishida. No one's ever told me that they supposedly loved me. I'd always just assumed I looked too mean for anyone to have feelings like that. And what's with all these weird questions anyway? I'm not here to be interrogated about my love life, or my lack there of." He folded his arms over himself and glared at the four-eyes in front of him. "And just so you know, your one hour is almost up. If this is all you wanted I'm kind of pissed. I just wasted an hour of my time here doing nothing but chatting about meaningless things."

"It's not meaningless, Kurosaki. I never say more than is needed. Now if you'll let me continue, I have only a few more questions for you. After you answer them, you're free to leave, whether my hour is up or not." Ishida pushed his glasses up is nose again, noticing a slight shaking in his fingers. _How can I possibly be so nervous? _Taking a deep, but subtle breath, Ishida leaned back in his chair and asked, keeping his voice steady, "Tell me, Kurosaki, what would you do if it wasn't a girl that told you they loved you? What would you do in a situation where a boy told you that they wanted to be with you?"

Kurosaki shrugged and his burning glare softened a little. "I couldn't tell you. I have nothing against people who are gay but I'm pretty sure it's not up my alley. I'd probably reject them and walk away."

"Without letting them explain their reasoning?"

The shinigami leaned forward, resting his elbows in his knees. "If they loved me, why should they have to explain? If they get rejected it should be obvious that the other party isn't interested. They should just let it go."

For the umpteenth time that day, Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose, directing a half-assed glare in Ichigo's general direction. "It's rude to not let a person explain. Just because they were rejected the first time, doesn't mean that they can't still try."

"That's not what you asked, Ishida. You asked what I would do if a guy asked me out. Or at least told me they liked me. I answered you honestly. What more could you possibly ask of me?"

Ishida sighed before standing. He strode over to the other teen and leaned in, placing one arm on the armrest and one on the back of the couch. Loosely supporting himself he leaned in and breathed, "There's a lot more I could want from you, Kurosaki. For example..." Ishida leaned in a little further and pressed his lips into the crook of Ichigo's neck. "I want you. All of you. Every fiber of the being known as Kurosaki Ichigo." Ishida breathed against the boys neck while at the same time, letting the familiar smells leak into his nose. It was almost too much.

Shocked speechless, Ichigo's mouth flapped like a fish out of water. He couldn't speak, not even to protest. His body wouldn't respond to him, as he feebly tried to push the smaller of the two boys away. Struggling to find his voice again, Ichigo managed a, "You're out of your mind."

Ishida smirked. "I'm quite right in the mind, Kurosaki." His lips made their way down Ichigo's exposed neck, stopping only when they reached the collar of his shirt. "I asked you what you would say and then I made a point of giving you an example. Your reaction isn't quite what I had planned but that's alright."

Ichigo sat frozen against the couch as his mind raced with thoughts. _Please God. Let this be a dream._ _Please tell me that when I wake up none of this will have happened. Ishida isn't this kind of person. At least I didn't _think_ he was. _He closed his eyes and shivered as the perfectly smooth lips continued tracing along collar bone and shoulders. Things had gotten weird and Ichigo was pretty sure he didn't like it one bit. When his voice finally worked again he said, his voice strangely steady, "I didn't ask for an example, Quincy. I can tell you right now that I'm not interested. Let me go."

Ishida laughed as he bit into the crook of Ichigo's neck. "Kurosaki, I'm not letting you go. Not this time." He let his teeth graze along the boys neck as one of his hands found their way to the boys crotch. What he found there pleased him. Even if Ichigo hadn't noticed it, there was a small tenting in the front of his pants, clearly indicating he was getting hard. "Not to mention, it seems that your body is being much more honest than you are."

"Ishida!" The shinigami warned as his body slowly came back to reality. Things weren't going to go just the way Ishida planned. He wasn't going to let him. "Let me go."

Taken aback, Ishida's defenses lowered a bit which, much to his dismay, allowed Ichigo to push him away. He took a single stumbling backwards as the man of his desires stood and started to storm away. _Just because he doesn't them to go the way I want doesn't mean I'm going to let him just walk away. It was hard enough getting him here. He won't leave until I get what I want._ Reaching out, the Quincy grabbed Ichigo's wrist just as it was almost out of reach. Turning him around, Ishida pulled the boy in close to him and kissed him hard. When they broke away Ishida said calmly, "Just this once you'll listen to me, Kurosaki."

"Your hour is up, Ishida." Ichigo was glaring at him again, a significant amount of anger burning in his eyes. "That's what I gave you. One hour. You said that I could leave as soon as my hour was up and it is. Now let me go."

"No."


End file.
